La teatralidad, intensidad y magia de Neil Perry
by lluseta
Summary: Se dieron cuatro encuentros entre Todd Anderson y Neil Perry antes de que el primero se enamorase -poco menos que perdidamente y algo más que de manera terrible- del otro. SLASH para parvulitos - Neil Perry/Todd Anderson.


Se dieron cuatro encuentros entre Todd Anderson y Neil Perry antes de que el primero se enamorase -poco menos que perdidamente y algo más que de manera terrible- del otro.

Su primer encuentro duró de diez a quince segundos, lo justo para presentarse, estrecharse de manos, hacer la pregunta de cortesía (en ese caso "¿Por qué has dejado Balincrest?") y dejar claro que sí, que por supuesto que Neil Perry sabía quién era su hermano. Que para él también iba a ser _el pequeño de los Anderson_ o el no tan afortunado _hermano de Jeffrey Matrícula De Honor-Premio Nacional Escolar Anderson_.

Se planteó seriamente sólo con ese primer encuentro añadirlo a su lista de personas a las que no vale la pena de conocer. Era una gran lista, separada por años y todo (aunque sólo ese primer día en Welton podía ser, sin problemas, un volumen entero) y creada con cautela y exactitud. Sólo la sonrisa bonita sin venir a cuento y la tan exagerada entonación empleada por el que sería su nuevo compañero de habitación le hacían merecedor de pertenecer a dicha lista, pero optó por darle una segunda oportunidad para no poder ser considerado injusto.

Pertenecer a la lista no era como ser odiado por Todd, era más bien como no merecer su atención. O como no merecer el intento de Todd por captar su atención. Algo así. Allí iba la gente que nunca iba a saber escucharle, que nunca iba a ser amiga suya. Realmente había mucha gente allí. Incluso sus padres. Su hermano era miembro de honor. Oh, sí, el gran Jeffrey Anderson.

En su segundo encuentro, no tuvo más remedio que meterle en la lista. El "_es hermano de Jeffrey Anderson_" (que sonaba más a burla que a constatación) a la hora de introducirle en su grupo de amigos hizo que le resultara imposible no escribir su nombre en ésta.

Ese encuentro duró un rato más, dándole tiempo a conocer a un tal Charlie –gilipollas, a la lista-, Cameron –gran gilipollas, directo a la misma-, Meeks –algo tonto, tiene segunda oportunidad- y Knox Overstreet –está bien, agradable, de momento no-.

El tercer encuentro fue algo mejor. Estaban todos en la habitación del gilipollas y el gran gilipollas haciendo ver que estudiaban lo que habían olvidado durante el verano cuando decidieron dejar de fingir y ponerse a charlar. Se rieron, fumaron y hablaron del verano, de chicas, de guarradas, de profesores, de razas de perro y de comida, botella de vodka cortesía de Dalton en mano y sonrisa atontada en el rostro.

Neil era extraño. No sabía si era intensidad o idiotez lo que brillaba en sus ojos, pero había algo grande dentro de él. Algo eléctrico, algo mágico. Algo grande que salía a cada palabra, que brillaba en su sonrisa, y en su mirada, y en su voz. Escuchaba y asentía mucho, hablaba teatralmente, moviendo brazos y dedos, guiñando un ojo, alzando el pecho. Sonreía con toda la cara, se reía con la cabeza hacia atrás y desde el pecho. Se interesaba.

Sí, Todd cree que fue su interés lo que le hizo salir de la lista el mismo día de haber entrado. Salió de la lista instantáneamente, escuchando y haciéndose escuchar. Queriendo aprender y dispuesto a enseñar. Todd se dio cuenta de que Neil tenía muchísimo que mostrarle allí, en una habitación llena de gente que estaba en La Lista, a oscuras, con libros abiertos y risas medio contenidas-medio susurradas para no despertar al resto de la planta.

Le preguntaba, le miraba con esos ojos brillantes, intervenía, movía los brazos buscando hacerse entender y la cabeza mostrando que estaba entendiendo. Era algo raro.

Fue en el cuarto encuentro cuando se enamoró. Le había conocido un 10 de setiembre a las doce de la mañana y el 11 del mismo mes a las tres y cuarto de la madrugada notó su corazón hacerse pequeño y desplazarse hacia la garganta cuando, mientras colocaba los últimos libros sobre su debida repisa, Neil Perry apareció de nuevo (recién vuelto del baño y con el neceser bajo el brazo) y se lanzo en plancha sobre la cama de la izquierda, la que supuestamente iba a ser suya. Se lanzó sobre ella, luego se puso de pie y empezó a dar saltos. Todd no sabía hacia donde mirar. No sabía cómo decirle que dejase de hacer eso. Que era su cama. Que se sentía extraño. Después Neil deshizo la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Como si nada.

- Qué… perdona, creía que esa cama era la mía. Puse el pijama debajo de la almohada y la maleta debajo de- se quedó callado un segundo, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le mirase de ese modo mientras hablaba y eso le sobrecogía un poco-. Eh… no importa. Ahora lo cambiaré, sí. Ahora mismo.

- Es tu cama.

- Ah… ¿Qué?

- Que esta –dio un par de golpecitos sobre el colchón sobre el que se encontraba- es tu cama.

La forma de sonreír con la mirada de Neil cuando hablaba le hacía sentirse pequeño y grande, insignificante e interesante, burlado y querido.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ven aquí. Ven a tu cama. Yo ahora me marcharé, no sufras.

- Eh… Neil. No sé a qué juegas pero-

- Ven conmigo, anda. Será sólo un momento.

Todd dio un paso hacia su cama medio dudoso. Después dio otro y Neil sonrió y Todd dejó de andar inmediatamente.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí o algo? Mira, Neil, yo… Yo no quiero cosas así. Yo tampoco quería cambiarme de colegio pero, quiero decir-

- No es ninguna burla. ¿La gente suele burlarse de ti? –se queda un par de segundos pensando. Luego asiente- Bueno, sí, lo entiendo, todo son necios en este mundo. Y los necios se conjuran contra los… bueno, qué más da. Yo no soy así, Todd. Ya he escuchado la versión oficial de Cómo Todd Anderson Entiende El Mundo. La versión reservada a la gente que no crees que entienda tu realidad. Muy correcta. Interesante, incluso. Pero bastante común, ¿no crees? –tenía un modo de hablar excesivamente teatral, como si todo fuera un espectáculo, una obra, magia. Como si pretendiera hacer bonita frase. Y lo conseguía-Y no te veo común. Nah, no suelo equivocarme en esas cosas. Tú no eres común, Todd Anderson. Así que agradecería que te sentaras aquí, a mi lado, y me explicaras la versión real. No quiero saber lo que has contado hasta ahora. Ni siquiera me conformaré con todo lo que hayas contado en tu vida a cualquier persona del mundo. Insuficiente. Quiero saber la realidad. No creo que hayas contado la realidad a mucha gente. No quiero saberla toda hoy, claro. Pero tenemos muchas noches por delante. Y tú mucho que contar. Y… eso. Ven conmigo.

Todd se quedó unos segundos callado, mirándole. Planteándose abrir una nueva lista. _Gente a la que tal vez sí que vale la pena conocer. Gente que tal vez pueda ser amiga mía._

Dio otro paso y se metió en su cama. Al lado de Neil. Respiraba un poco agitadamente y no sabía por donde empezar. Realmente, no se creía muy capaz de empezar.

_«Me llamo Todd Anderson, más conocido como Hermano De Jeffrey Anderson y eres la primera persona en el mundo que se interesa por mí.»_

_«No me has caído bien cuando te he conocido. Incluso has pasado por Mi Lista. Ahora creo que me he enamorado de ti. Pero no te preocupes, se me pasará. No es como si me pasara esto cada día y supiera que se me va a pasar, pero… se me pasará. Claro que sí. Tú sólo deja de hacer esto que estás haciendo justo ahora y fin del problema. Pero en serio, no hagas esto. Por favor.»_

_«No… no vale la pena. No pienso grandes cosas. Lo… lo que pienso no lleva a ninguna parte. No vale la pena. Pero si no me vas a dejar hasta que lo intente pues…» _

- Mira, Neil, yo… a mí no se me dan bien estas cosas. No… no quiero hacerlo, ¿vale?

- ¿Qué? –le mira con un interrogante brillante e infantil en los ojos.

- Que no quiero. Que… no me van estas cosas.

- Claro… Claro. Está bien. No te preocupes, tenemos un curso entero. –le miraba a los ojos y realmente parecía querer saber. Era tan raro que a Todd le hormiguearon los pies y la lengua. A la vez. No sabía qué decir.

- Pues… Ya está. ¿Buenas noches?

Esperó pacientemente a que Neil saliera de su cama para poder soltar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones, ponerse el pijama y dedicar unos minutos a la creación de la Nueva Lista.

Pero Neil no salió. Neil se quedó allí, se metió un poco más adentro en la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada y subiéndose las mantas hasta el cuello.

- Buenas noches, Todd. Espero que optes por confiar en mí pronto, porque esto es un poco pequeño para los dos. Pero bueno, que duermas bien.

Y después se giró, dándole la espalda y agarrándose fuertemente con los puños cerrados a las sábanas, justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Todd soltó todo el aire de golpe, en un suspiro algo dramático.

Se quedó unos segundos pensando en qué había sido eso, en qué debía hacer. Pensando en si realmente podía existir alguien así. Se sumergió él también bajo las sábanas y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, quedándose boca arriba y con los ojos muy abiertos. Apagó la luz de la mesita de noche con una mano y no se atrevió a pedirle a Neil que se levantara aunque sólo fuera para coger el pijama. Respiraba con dificultad, cogiendo demasiado aire y soltándolo tan lentamente como podía para no molestar al que ya dormía a su lado.

Cerró los ojos, creó la lista, los volvió a abrir, miró a Neil, supo que la había cagado, cerró los ojos, se percató de que le temblaban las manos. Se asustó. Quería tocarle, quería contarle todo, quería abrazarle y quería decirle que en un día (de hecho, en los últimos diez segundos) le había cambiado el mundo. Quería despertarle zarandeándole fuerte, marearle, ver cómo abría los ojos y gritarle con cierta exasperación que no se podía ir con esa intensidad por el mundo porque sino pasaban esas cosas.

Un día. Apenas cuatro encuentros. Y le temblaban las manos y la respiración y quería pensar que era admiración pero sabía que había mucho más. Y Neil Perry, que escondía la cabeza en presencia de su padre y sonreía feliz cuando había alguien que le escuchaba había saltado sobre su cama y se había interesado y sabía que era Todd Anderson y aún así seguía preguntando y quería saber.

Tomó aire, abrió los ojos una vez más, lo soltó despacito, contó hasta diez, se giró hacia el lado en que dormía Neil, esforzándose en no respirarle en la nuca y alejarse lo máximo de su cuerpo pero queriendo dormirse viendo _eso_, y se dejó llevar por Morfeo apoyando tan suavemente como le fue posible una mano en el brazo del otro y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.


End file.
